Milkshake
by RandomlyDrabbly
Summary: Leon help's out when Cloud feel's down. Cleon people!


**My second fic ever, I only wrote my first one yesterday, Lol! This is just a small distraction before I update my other one again. An idea that actually came to me while in the shower! Please read and review! First person to review this or my other story get's either another drabble dedicated to them or the next chapter in my other story will be dedicated to them respectively. I do take requests by the way if anyone wants to read a particular crossover or pairing but can't find any fics for it! (Just as long as it's not a pairing I hate, which is basicaly all the heterosexual ones. Cloud is GAY, GAY I say!!!)**

* * *

Leon stopped to grab his keys off the cabinet and check his hair in the mirror, ignoring his brother Sora's taunts, as he headed out of the door to their apartment. He smiled softly hinking on how much ime he'd spent on doing his hair that morning, and despite the slightly shinier sheen, there was no evidence to point towards his spending anymore time on it than he usually did. But he had to look his best, because, for the first time in ages he was supposed to be spending the day with his best friend and long-time crush, Cloud.

Cloud was always too busy with his girlfriend, Aerith, to hang out with Leon much now, and as a result Leon cherished every moment he got to spend with his cheerful blond friend.

Leon looked skywards as he walked, not a cloud in sight, he chuckled at that thought. Good weather meant a happy cloud, and he'd really been looking forwards to today.

He almost bounded up the path to Clouds front door, so excited he was to see his friend, but he composed himself before ringing the doorbell.

He got a shock when Cloud opened the door, looking like he hadn't slept, tearmarks staining his face, hair limp and clothing rumpled like he'd slept in it.  
Judging by his appearance Leon reflected, he probably had.

"Hey, Leon..." Cloud sighed, "I'm sorry, but, I think I'm going to have to cancel."

Leon gripped his friends shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

Cloud groaned before leaning on the wall next to him, that was probably the only thing holding him upright at that moment in time.

"Aerith broke up with me."

Mentally Leon started happy dancing, but seeing how upset his friend was he felt guilty.

"Let's go for coffee then, caffeine'll do you good."

Cloud looked like he was going to decline, but seemed to change his mind.

"'Kay..."

He slipped on his sneakers not bothering to tie them and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Leon led the way up the street to the small coffee shop on the corner, looking over his shoulder every now and then to check Cloud was still following.

The young blond walked slowly dragging his feet and watching the pavement like it was the most interesting thing ever.

When they arrived at the cafe Leon chose a table in the corner, so they could sit in peace but still watch out the window.

"What are you having?" He asked as Cloud slowly sunk into a chair, letting his head flop forwards on the table in front of him with a dull thud.

"Since they won't serve me alchohol this early, black coffee no sugar please." He said dejectedly.

Leon went to order at the counter.

"One grande caramel frappuchino and one black coffee, no sugar, please." He asked the cheery looking serving girl.

She nodded turning to tell the order to the woman behind her.

A few minutes later Leon was sat at the table with the drinks.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" He asked.

Cloud stared into his coffee mug, not actually drinking any.

"Aerith said it didn't feel right, it's kinda my fault really. See, I like someone else, but I know they'll never return my feelings, and I kinda like Aerith as well. It's just, I like Aerith as more of a friend but, it's hard."

Leon nodded.

"Aerith said, she knew I liked this other person and I should stop moping and tell them." He gave a hollow laugh. "Right..."

Leon looked at him questioningly. "So, who is this 'other person'?"

Cloud shook his head, "I can't tell you, you'd hate me."

Leon looked alarmed. "Why, it's not Sora is it!?"

Cloud gave a genuine smile then, "No you dunce, Riku can keep Sora..."

Leon was in shock as he watched Cloud lean forwards and gently place a chaste kiss on his lip's.

Cloud jumped up suddenly, looking horrified at what he'd just done.

"I'm sorry,"He babbled, "I shouldn't have...I'll go now."

Cloud made to rush out, but standing Leon grabbed his hand and pulled him back, holding him against his body.

"What are you sorry for?" He said leaning in and drawing Cloud into a gentle kiss.

When he broke away Cloud looked at him, eyes shining. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not!" Leon said, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Clouds nose.

Cloud giggled and pointing down at his abandoned, still undrunk coffee.

"You reckon they'd swap it for a milkshake?"

Leon laughed. "Sure."

* * *

**Sorry they're OOC but, review anyway?! I have 1 review on my other story so far and I'm feeling lonely! If you review I'll read all your fics and review them? (As long as their fandoms I read of course!)**


End file.
